


We'll Write This Story Gayer Later (Feel free to leave suggestions)

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Horse love, I swear that isnt a kink its an inside joke, M/M, Tofu x Gastove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: A collection of Gaston x Lefou one shots that put together make an overall story, perfect to read before bed!Written by me and Candy, other works we've written are the Miraculous Ladybug disasters, tell us what you think :)I know how stupid this sounds I couldn't think of anything better lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction to the story
> 
> Overall plot: Because of Belle, Lefou starts reading some books secretly, all goes great until Gaston finds out.

It had been a long day of violently shooting geese when Gaston saw the familiar scene of belle leaving the library with a new book. or was it a book she'd already read? who knows, it was a different book every day. gaston walked over to belle and said "Why are you reading? Reading is stupid and will never teach our kids anything." Gaston said, leaning against her and either choosing to ignore her glare, or just simply being so caught up in himself he hadn't noticed. Belle's glare remained focused on his face until she rolled her eyes at him and said...  
"I mean, Lefous always getting books from the library so I assumed you liked to read-"  
"Wait wait." Gaston snapped at her, "repeat that?"  
"....I assumed you liked you read?" She repeated, confused.  
"NO, NO!" He yelled, now annoyed. "The other thing."  
"Lefou gets books from the library?"  
"What?" He hissed at her.  
Belle tried to hide her smirk behind her book. "I'm quite surprised you haven't noticed, seeing as how he's always by your side I would expect so." Gaston scoffed and remarked, "There's no way Lefou would entertain himself in such a stupid thing."  
Belle sighed and said, "Haven't you wondered where he runs off to sometimes?" She looked beyond Gaston and pointed. Gaston turned his gaze from Belle, and turned to see Lefou opening the door to the book store joyfully, almost prancing inside.  
Gaston gawked in disbelief.  
No WAY was his.... What was Lefou to him? Nevermind that. He needed to stop this madness!  
"What? Are you surprised that your closest friend enjoys something you don't?"  
"Closest Friend? Please. I have way closer friends!" Gaston realized then that he really didn't, but he felt the need to provoke Belle.  
"Oh, I guess you're right, he's more like your constant servant, no wonder he never mentions reading, you wouldn't let him if he did."  
Gaston, infuriated, replied "Of course I would! I just...", his voice trailed off his angered expression remaining. Belle raised an eyebrow in disbelief of him and nodded. "See what I mean? You can't even accept him READING of all things." Gaston scoffed again and declared, "I'll let him- no, MAKE him read all the books! HA!" He turned away from Belle and strided over to the book store and pushed open the door, scowling at the small ringy bell.  
"LEFOU." He called out.  
There was the sound of someone hitting a floor and books going everywhere before Lefou appeared, looking like a tornado had just hit him.  
"Heh G-Gaston! What're you doing here?!" He said, fearfully kicking several books behind him.  
'Is he buying the entire store?' Wondered Gaston before shaking his head and replying  
"I would like to ask you the same question, Lefou." Lefou felt the sweat of fear near his forehead and gave a weak smile.  
"I'm just...y-you know...seeing what the heck belle finds interesting about...books?" He gave another weak chuckle before sliding a book back onto a shelf and starting to walk away. Gaston looked at him and said "Why are you going that way? It's just another wall." Gaston said, referring to the wall Lefou was about to walk into.  
"Oh... Heh.." Lefou didn't really do anything else but just stand in front of the wall awkwardly.  
Gaston grabbed the book off the shelf that Lefou had tried to hide, "Ah, yes." He scoffed, "Belle had mentioned this one, the terrible sounding story about two lovers or some other. All I know is it's another book she read and that you were reading it as well. Isn't that right?" He looked up from the book to Lefou who now faced Gaston. Lefou looked at the book and Gaston and said in panic, "whAT IS READING?" Rather unconvincingly.  
"...Lefou."  
Lefou sighed, knowing he'd end up getting yelled at or punched like usual anyway, decided to just say that in truth, he was actually reading.  
"Fine! Fine. Yes, I was reading the book, Belle showed me how, be mad, KICK ME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE, SHOOT ME WITH YOUR GU- Okay maybe don't do that but."  
Gaston opened his mouth to say something, but shut his jaw in a loss at what to say, completely taken aback at Lefou actually yelling at HIM and losing that slight stutter.  
Lefou, not seeing a clear reaction on Gastons face, knew immediately he shouldn't of said all that and inwardly panicked, quickly saying "U-uh, I mean-". Lefou stammered more than he ever used to before. Gaston's expression was a weird mixture of shock, confusion and some sort of anger. He wasn't THAT angry with Lefou--or was he? Gaston wasn't sure how to react and Gaston stared at him quietly, and Lefou was dying from anxiety, pleading in his mind to at least be yelled at, or something!  
"I-I'm sorry, really really sorry.." Lefou mumbled quietly, attempting to walk past Gaston before he got pounded.  
As soon as Lefou reached for the door handle, it opened up quickly, smacking him in the face and knocking him on the floor.  
"OH! Lefou! I'm sorry." Said the familiar voice of Belle, looking down at him as he rubbed his face where the door hit him.  
Belle looked at the scene, from Lefou to Gaston who had the book in his hand still. Belle realized what was happening and offered a hand to Lefou. He immediately leapt back from her touch and looked up as Gaston as if in fear that Belle even being within inches of himself would confirm his death.  
"Uh Gaston, are you alright?" Belle asked, poking him slightly.  
Gaston pushed her to the side, although gently, shoved the book at Lefou, and walked out the door.  
It had been a while now, and Lefou still hadn't arrived home. He was probably off in the tavern again.  
Gaston was sitting in his chair by the fire, admiring his "wall decorations" after what happened earlier that day.  
It was a little known fact that Gaston and Lefou lived together.  
Gaston had never really mentioned it to anyone because frankly it was quite weird to people who didn't understand their... Friendship? And he didn't want the town grabbing at ideas they really, really shouldn't be.

Gaston had gotten tired of just sitting there and waiting, so he began to work on carving into one of the many animal bones he had, although he wasn't very good at it Lefou always made sure to tell him he was the best.  
As if Lefou knew Gaston was beginning to wonder where he was, the door handle twisted and the door creaked open as quietly as Lefou could make it.  
Once inside the dimly lit room, Lefou didn't even glance at Gaston as he, clutching that same book to his chest, hurried for the stairs to his bedroom, hoping to avoid any possible conversation with Gaston.  
Then, Gaston cleared his throat and said, "So, what is your book about?" Lefou stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at the cover of the book. He remained silent. Gaston looked awkwardly at the floor then back at Lefou who said, "Uhm, it's about uh, these two u-uh people who uh.. Like each other but don't say anything.. And it talks about their inner turmoil to tell their feelings.. And when they reveal it they get married and live happily ever after and... It, uhm, probably isn't your glass of beer." He said the last part softer than the rest.  
"I don't get it, what's the point in reading about a thing when it is unlikely to happen?" Gaston said, genuinely curious.  
"What do you mean? It's possible." Lefou responded.  
"What're the chances either of us would end up in a relationship like that? Why taunt yourself with something that'll never happen?" Gaston said, thinking longingly of Belle. "It could happen, maybe." Lefou said, stepping closer to Gaston. "Do you want me to read this to you?" He asked rather fearfully.  
Gaston sighed and reluctantly said "O-okay, Lefou." Lefou was taken aback but felt a sense of joy of being able to read this with someone- or rather, read it TO someone.  
Lefou plopped down onto the couch and patted it eagerly.  
Gaston couldn't help be feel slightly happy for Lefou as he walked across the room and sat beside Lefou who immediately flipped it open.  
"Okay okay, so I'm not really sure if it mentions this in the book or but this guy named Johnston really loves Maggie and- sorry is this confusing? I'll just read it sorry."  
Gaston stared at him blankly, "Okay."  
"So uhm.. O-Once upon a time.. There was a knight named s-s-sir Maggie- I uh, I mean Johnston.. I'm sorry Gaston I've never really read aloud." Lefou cursed himself.  
"It's better than I could do." Replied Gaston, "Continue."  
Lefou nodded and kept reading.

After at least an hour of reading Gaston had completely fallen asleep, Lefou didn't mind, he was pretty tired anyway.  
So, he set down the book on the end table beside the couch and fell asleep aside Gaston.


	2. Black Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said in the note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short oneshot 
> 
> I was curious if there was any fanfiction at all about Philippe and surprisingly there wasn't, so here you are!  
> I looked up real horse facts at 4 am to write this please like it XD 
> 
> Pairing: Magnifique (Gastons Horse) and Philippe (Belles Horse) doesn't have to be romantic, up to the reader
> 
> Summary: Gaston visits Belle and leaves Magnifique and Philippe to meet each other for the first time.
> 
> Please read the ending notes!

Philippe lived a quiet life with Belle at their small cottage with Maurice.  
He spent most of his time grazing on the hill near the Black Forest contently, being a horse he never really had any worries anyway, unless it came to wolves or Gaston (Which he's sure he's given both a rather nasty kick or two whenever they neared Belle).  
His favorite times of the day were when Belle would stroke his nose or go for a quiet trail ride, it was always soothing to know Belle was enjoying herself like she usually did, and even pretended to listen to her read, although he couldn't understand the words. 

Everything was about as fine as it could get.  
That was, until he met Magnifique.  
Magnifique was beautiful and incredibly handsome with his dashing black coat and silver mane, and those entrancing red eyes.

Gaston rode Magnifique up to Belles door step, clearly about to try swooning her again with.. Whatever he thought was so attractive about himself. Being a horse, Philippe didn't understand.  
Upon realizing he couldn't ride Magnifique into Belles house, Gaston got off of him and lead him over to where Philippe grazed.  
The gelding lifted his head and made eye contact with the dark stallion, his ears twitching slightly.  
"Be a good boy and stay here while I go talk Belle into marrying me, which she rightly should." He huffed, annoyed at Belle as he walked up to her front door, as it opened he quickly changed tempter and shouted joyfully, "Belle!" Before forcing himself inside the house. 

Philippe rolled his eyes before directing them back at the grass.  
He didn't graze for more than five seconds before a nicker was directed to his ears.  
He looked up, expecting Magnifique to be quite a few feet away, but the stallion was directly in front of him and he stumbled backwards.  
Magnifique swished his tail smugly before trotting over to Philippe, nickering at his startle.  
Philippe turned away from him, swatting his cream tail against Magnifiques legs harshly.  
Magnifique didn't pay mind, instead he butted his head against Philippe's, causing Philippe to scream and rear up, prancing a foot away from the intimidating stallion.  
Philippe didn't want to play like Magnifique did.

Magnifique looked offended at Philippe's actions, eyeing over the gelding whose ears were pinned back and his hind leg slightly raised, giving a warning of "Step closer and I'll kick you".  
Magnifique had enough sense in his arrogant mind, much unlike Gaston, to not push for Philippe's attention.  
Rather, with a short of displeasure, grazed instead. 

Magnifique began to grow impatient that Philippe wasn't trying to converse with him instead and had enough of this quiet grazing.  
Once more, chest out and head high, he stepped up to Philippe, this time making sure Philippe was aware that he was there.  
Philippe felt more intimidated than anything, assuming Magnifique was getting revenge for being turned away before, and Philippe was positive he'd lose, or even die, in a fight against Magnifique.  
But before Philippe could defend himself, Magnifique got down on his front legs and rolled onto his back.

Philippe watched in confusion at Magnifiques actions, what was he doing?  
Magnifique sneezed and looked up at Phillippe, kicking his legs into the sky and nickering.  
Philippe grew bored of the stallion acting like a colt and turned away from him.  
Magnifique, however, wasn't pleased by this response.  
He leapt up and shoved his black body against the draft horse, nickering and nipping at his neck.  
Philippe shook his head and mane, although his ears raised in curiosity.  
Magnifique shoved Philippe harder, causing the stockier horse to stumble a bit, before he pranced away like a colt and trotted away, looking back at Philippe as if daring him to chase him.  
Philippe didn't appear to want any part in his nonsense.  
Magnifique grew increasingly frustrated, he only wanted a friend.  
With this in mind, Magnifique raised his front legs off the ground, shaking his head and letting out an ear piercing neigh before charging straight for Philippe. 

Philippe panicked and took off in the opposite direction, adrenaline suddenly flooding every vein in his body as he ran for his life, Magnifique at his heels.  
Philippe felt like he'd been cantering for hours, his fear turning into tiredness.  
He wanted to stop but he didn't want to fight.  
Maybe Magnifique had grown tired? If he stopped now and showed friendly behavior maybe Magnifique would call off the fight.

Philippe took a deep breath before slowing to a trot, rounding himself towards Magnifique who he was sure was about to plummet into him.  
Instead, Magnifique stopped infront of him, joyed thrill in his face as he and Philippe panted quietly.  
Philippe's head hung low, still anxious that Magnifique would attack him. 

What he wasn't expecting was to be nuzzled. 

Magnifique rubbed his nose gently against the side of Philippe's head, nickering softly.  
Philippe looked at him, feeling guilty for assuming Magnifique would be like Gaston.  
So, as an apology, he returned the muzzle and nibbled at Magnifiques ears.  
Magnifique pulled away and pressed his side against Philippe's, guiding him over to one of the only trees in the small field. 

Under the tree was a small running stream of water which the two horses lapped at before Philippe noticed a bright red apple hanging from the tree.  
He wanted it, but knew because of how heavy he was he wouldn't be able to leap that high.  
He huffed and returned to eating the normal grass.  
Magnifique, however, also noticed the apple.  
He backed up before trotting forward and leaping off the ground, snagging it in his white teeth which Gaston cleaned regularly.  
Holding the apple in his mouth, he nickered at Philippe.  
Philippe looked up at him, rolling his eyes. How impressive, Magnifique can leap higher than himself.  
Fully expecting Magnifique to eat the apple, Philippe returned to grazing until Magnifique let out an annoyed but soft neigh.  
What did he want? Philippe glared at him until Magnifique gestured the apple towards Philippe's mouth.  
Ears perked, Philippe happily accepted half of the treat, their noses colliding as they both dug their teeth into the fruit. 

They both looked at each other in kindness as they enjoyed the apple, tails swishing softly. 

Everything seemed normal again until Gaston called for Magnifique, who immediately turned his head back towards Belles house.  
He looked over at Philippe before gesturing with a flick of his head to follow him.  
Philippe complied and they both trotted over to where Gaston stood with a rather annoyed looking Belle.  
"Well! That was a nice talk." Gaston smiled, though clearly angry at Belles probable rejection. "I'll be off then, love."  
"Don't call me that." Hissed Belle.  
Gaston rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you don't really mean that." He said, handing Magnifique a carrot, which the stallion took greedily, almost biting Gaston.  
"Hey! Magnifique, don't be a little-" he fell silent upon seeing his horse share with Philippe.  
"How cute." Belle said, genuinely smiling.  
"Yes, yes. Adorable." Gaston said, clearly thinking otherwise. "If our horses can date, so can we!" He insisted.  
"Gaston!" Belle barked.  
"Come on, Magnifique, we must go." Gaston said, turning his nose towards Gaston as he put on the bridle.  
Magnifique harshly pulled his head away and neighed at Philippe, stomping his foot in anger at Gastons pushyness.  
Philippe could relate.

Gaston climbed onto the back of Magnifique, pulling him away from Belles house.  
"Oh come now, you're so dramatic." He said as Magnifique neighed like a heartbroken teenager to Philippe.  
"Gaston, I hate to say this." Belle slightly muttered, "But would you mind coming over tomorrow, with Magnifique and Lefou, of course, for uhm.. Some tea?" She winced at her own ask, hopefully having Lefou hear as well would distract Gaston from trying to attract her.  
"Absolutely." He winked, taking what he could get to spend time with Belle, even if it was for his horse.  
Philippe and Magnifique nuzzled once more before Gaston trotted back to his home.  
"You're a dork." He said, patting Magnifiques neck, who gave a whinny of joking disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one without Candy so it's probably a bit boring XD Leave comments on what you think! They're better than Kudos honestly, though I do appreciate just you guys reading them! Thank you so so much for 32 kudos!! Again, suggestions are very welcome! Gives me ideas on what to write which means more chapters out sooner!


	3. Hunting Dog (Name will change later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou and Gaston get a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls  
> Anything  
> At all

"We need a hunting dog." Gaston announced, slamming his hand onto the kitchen table, startling Lefou.  
"Why? I'd rather have a puppy, like maybe a cockerspaniel."  
"No, no. We need a strong hunter, like a boar hound, or a boxer!"  
"I don't think a boxer is a hunting dog." Replied Lefou.  
"Are you sure? Hmm, well, we already have a leash so-"  
"We are NOT tying a belt around the dogs neck! We already did that once and we didn't even have a dog!" Lefou mumbled the last part quieter than the rest.  
"I meant Belle gave me a dog leash! Jeez, that was a one time thing." Gaston crossed his arms in annoyance. 

The following day, Gaston was still determined to find a dog to accompany him. He wondered about what Lefou said. A puppy? Sure they were cute but they were too young to understand the game of hunting. Now, a boxer! THAT was a hunting dog! But he kept thinking about what Lefou said. If he didn't find a way to get past it, he may never choose a dog.  
He didn't even want a puppy.  
They made messes.  
They barked.  
Couldn't even sit without having their butts pressed to the floor.  
Gaston groaned in annoyance as he walked into the small towns pet store.  
"Just a second!" Called a small skinny man searching through a box of various toys, throwing them behind him and just missing Gaston each time.  
"Ahem." Coughed Gaston, he really didn't have time for this.  
"Oh! Sir Gaston!" The worker said. "What brings you to this small shop?"  
"I'm looking for a boar hound." Gaston said, picking at his nails in boredom.  
"We don't have any, sir. Could I interest you in a fish?" He offered, hoping not to anger Gaston.  
"Do you expect me to believe a fish can hunt?" He growled.  
"I uh.. I'm sorry we really don't have any dogs-"  
Then there was a small, joyfully bark from a small open crate.  
"What about that one." Gaston said, gestering to the cocker spaniel.  
"Oh, no, no! You wouldn't want her.. She's weak, couldn't do a thing for you!"  
Gaston didn't believe this was the real reason.  
"Oh please, she'll do fine." He reached down to grab the crate when the man, although way more weak and skinny than Gaston, stood in font of the puppy. "No offense, sir, but you may be a little to... Rough for the puppy. She needs extremely gentle care for her young age."  
"I'm offended. And I'm buying this dog." He deadpanned, shoving the man out of the way and picking up the crate, tossing a few coins at the man he'd accidentally knocked to the floor.

While Gaston held the small crate in his hands and walked home, he looked down ever so often at the cocker spaniel. Everytime he looked into the box, the small dog seemed to look right back at him in curiosity and joy.  
Gaston hated to admit it, but the small bark brought a slight smile to his face.  
Lefou would never know of this. 

Gaston quietly opened the front door.  
"Okay, pup, keep quiet so Lefou doesn't-"  
"Doesn't what?" Asked Lefou, stepping into the room upon hearing the door open.  
"Ah, shit." Muttered Gaston to the puppy. "Nothing, Lefou."  
Nothing quickly turned into something as the puppy began to bark.  
"Ooo! What dog did you get? Why is it so small? I thought you wanted a big d- IS THAT A COCKER SPANIEL PUPPY?" Lefou bounced, joyfully snatching the puppy from the crate and holding her up.  
Gaston looked at him in annoyance.  
"Lefou give me my dog."  
Lefou handed the dog carefully back to him still radiating with excitement. Gaston took the small dog back and put it in the box he was holding in another arm. Before Gaston walked away, Lefou spoke up slightly over his usually quiet, stuttery voice.  
"S-so.. Uhm.. Is she our dog now?"  
Gaston gave him a confused look. "Yeah? I bought her so I'd assume she'd live here."  
"N-no.." Lefou gulped, "Are we uh..sharing her?"  
Gaston looked at the crate in his arm and then back at Lefou before replying, "I mean, I suppose so. We're both living here aren't we? You might as well care for her as well." Gaston turned and set the box down nearby and began to walk away. Meanwhile, Lefou was still filled with joy at Gaston's words and realized this was HIS dog too! He walked over to where the puppy was and joyfully reached inside, getting a face full of puppy licks.  
"You're so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" The puppy leapt around on the floor, her tail wagging madly. "We need a super sweet name for you don't we baby?" He booped her nose lightly, causing her to sneeze and wag her tail faster.  
"....What are you doing?" Gaston asked, leaning against the door frame eating toast. "Did you call the dog your baby?"  
Lefou held the wiggly dog under her arms close to his chest. "Yes because she's as cute as one."  
Gaston began to wonder if this was a mistake.  
"She needs a name." He stated simply, taking another bite of toast, "I was thinking Hunter, or Wolf, or maybe Fabuloso. Just like me." He winked at that last part.  
Lefou rolled his eyes, "You already have a horse named Magnifique. "How about...Robin?" Gaston looked up at the ceiling in thought. Robin wasn't as such a powerful name as he expected, not as powerful as 'Wolf'. "Why Robin?", Gaston asked looking back at the small dog exploring on the floor. Lefou looked up from the dog to Gaston, thought and replied, "Well, if you think about it, robins are related to hunting aren't they?" Gaston fixed his lean on the door frame and said "Well, yes, I suppose so but-"  
"Also it sounds cute.", Lefou said looking back down at the puppy.  
"Erm.. I don't believe 'cute' will send fear into the animals she kills." Mumbled Gaston.  
Lefou felt sort of torn suddenly.  
He had almost forgot she'd be a hunting dog.  
Did this mean she'd lose this quirky personality? Would Robin even be a fitting name?  
"I.. Uhm.. You can change it, I guess." He slightly kicked the floor boards and held out the puppy.  
Gaston didn't understand this feeling.  
Was it what Belle described as guilt? But why would be, the amazing Gaston, be feeling guilty. He sighed, unnecessarily loudly, "Fine, we'll keep the name Robin."  
Lefou's smile returned and he held the puppy in his arms with joy. Gaston felt the feeling of 'guilt start to leave him and felt content with Lefou's happiness. He hid his smile and walked away.

-TIME JUMP-

Gaston stretched as he stood up from his chair by the fire and yawned. It was mid afternoon and he felt sluggish. He HAD to get out and do something, see someone (preferably Belle), anything! That's when he got an idea. It was time to hunt.  
"LEFOU! SADDLE UP MAGNIFIQUE!" Gaston yelled into the next room, grabbing his riffle off the wall mount.  
"...At 3:32 am?" Lefou responded, half awake as he slowly walked into the room, Robin prancing around his feet.  
"Yes! The early hunter gets the kill, so come on!" Gaston opened up the door, holding it open for Lefou (a small thing he didn't think he did as often as he really did.) And sat on the shot brick wall surrounding his cottage as Lefou brought out Magnifique, saddled and bridled within minutes.  
"Ah, good evening, Magnifique." Gaston purred, stroking the beautiful stallions black face that was almost as beautiful as his own before climbing onto his back and waiting for Lefou.  
"It isn't evening, it's 3:39 am." Hiss Lefou, he defiantly didn't like being woken up for feats like this. "Try to go slowly so I don't drop Robin." He said, now sitting behind Gaston on the back of Magnifique. "She can walk, she has legs, right?" Gaston said, partly joking.  
"I-I'll just hold onto her better." Lefou mumbled, clutching the spaniel closer.  
Gaston shrugged and clicked the reins.  
As they rode farther into the forest, Gaston searched high and low, and listened for any sign of an animal. It wasn't until he heard the familiar sounds of a doe grazing that he stopped. He hopped off the saddle and stood with his rifle. Lefou climbed off Magnifique carefully as though not to loose hold of Robin. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, as did the small spaniel. Gaston shushed them quietly and went off on foot to search for the doe.  
Lefou sighed and sat at the base of a tall pine, petting Robin quietly.  
"If I'm going to be honest I feel like he won't be a good influence on you." He mumbled sadly, "He's probably not the best influence on me, either, but.. I don't know, I have to stay with him at all times or else something terrible would happen." Lefou chuckled before frowning again, "In a way I wish he didn't go hunting, I'd rather watch the animals then see them die, and I don't want to watch you become that.. A killer for fun." Lefou heard the bark of the doe as a gunshot went off, small birds fleeing quickly from a tree.  
Magnifique looked up in slight panic from his grazing.  
Lefou quickly stood up and walked over to Magnifique. "Now may be my only chance to save you from that life, Robin! Come on, we'll go settle down in a small cottage far away from Gaston, I'll take the best care of you that I can!" Lefou, with this newfound confidence, climbed onto the back of Magnifique and clutched the reins, clicking them ever so slightly. Magnifique began to walk ever so slowly, but at the sound of Gastons gun going off again, she panicked and fled.  
It was at this moment Lefou remembered he didn't know how to ride a horse.  
Or stop one.

As he held the reigns tightly, Robin squirmed in his hold and started to slip. Lefou did his best to hold onto both, until he came to a fairly small but steep ledge in which Magnifique came to a sudden stop. Lefou caught his breath and pet both animals to try and comfort both again into a sense of calmness. Suddenly there was the sound of a quick scatter of many claws rushing through the grasses and over small cliffs.  
Lefous heart began to race as he heard the deafening sound, almost like an evil cackle, of a wolf howling in the night air.  
"O-Oh no.." Lefou said, clutching Magnifique around the neck, "Mag-gnifique, p-please! What way do we r-run?!" He yelled quietly, voice cracking.  
Robin snuggled up closer against him and whined rather loud, as if trying to help him feel better.  
"Robin! Shh!" He yelled at her, holding his hand over her muzzle.  
Robin whined and jerked her head back, falling onto the ground.  
"Robin!" Cried Lefou, trying to grab her, but she took off in the direction of the howling.  
Lefou climbed off Magnifique, who almost instantly fled in another direction, somewhere from where they'd come from, but Lefou didn't care, he had to find Robin!  
Gaston's attention turned to the howling of the wolves and his luck in hunting had only increased. But as soon as he got back to where he remembered to have left Lefou and the others, they were nowhere to be found. He didn't have the slightest idea where they could have gone. It wasn't until he heard Magnifique galloping his way towards Gaston that his thoughts were interrupted. As soon as she reached him, it clicked. Wolves, Lefou and Robin gone, Magnifique. Fearing the worst, he hopped onto Magnifique in search of Lefou and Robin.  
"Robin!" Lefou called out, pushing through throny bushes that came back to whack him. "Damn it." He cursed quietly, quite a rare occurrence for his usual friendly demeanor. 

He heard the sound of paws padding ahead of him and quickly rushed forward, "ROBIN!" He said excitedly as he pushed away the last bush keeping him from her.  
That was definitely not Robin.  
The large canine beast, sharp teeth bared, prowled forward slowly, fresh blood on it's muzzle.  
"What did you do to Robin!" He yelled at it, forgetting it was an animal.  
The wolfs tail lashed, and Lefou was so fixated he didn't notice the brance behind him, causing him to trip and fall onto his back.  
Dazed, he looked around quickly to find the wolf, only to see it pouncing into the air straight for him.

A shrill yelp cut the silence, not from Lefou, but from the wolf Gaston had just crashed into on Magnifique.  
The wolf crashed against a tree trunk and fell onto the floor before getting up slowly and growling more than before. It ran away only for 2 others to come in the opposite direction. Gaston turned around and drove Magnifique to go against the wolves' charges, until he was thrown off of the horse.  
"MAGNIFIQUE YOU ASS!" He yelled at him, grabbing his gun and shooting one of the wolves at it's feet, causing it to quickly scamper away at the sound, the other following suit.  
Magnifique bucked when a wolf leapt from the brush, clawing and biting at his flank and legs.  
He turned, knocking Gaston off his feet and onto the ground again.  
He groaned in anger and quickly crawled backwards to avoid being crushed by the horse.  
He quickly cocked his rifle and shot the wolf off of Magnifique.  
It fell to the ground, twitching for a moment, before going silent.  
This seemed to provoke the last remaining wolf who decided to stick around, it looked young and starving as it stalked closer and closer to Gaston.  
Gaston quickly went to shoot it until he realized he was completely out of bullets.  
Before he could think of a backup plan, one of the wolves pounced and bit his arm, sinking it's teeth in deeply.  
Gaston punched it in the jaw but it wouldn't let go.  
But suddenly it went limp, completely unconscious.  
Gaston looked up, Lefou was holding a large stick which he'd hit the monster over the head with.  
Lefou sighed heavily with exhaustion. The other wolves had either run off or were currently unconcious, thanks to Gaston. Gaston shoved the wolf on him, off onto the snow and steadily rose up. His arm stung with pain but he could surpass wounds like that easily. Gaston turned his gaze from the wolf back to Lefou who stared down at the ground. Lefou rubbed the back of his neck and looked wearily at Gaston. "Where were you going- what happened?" Lefou looked back at the now unconcious wolf, and then turned to Robin who sat nearby a tree.

"I-I uhm... W-well you see.." Lefou stammered quickly, did Gaston know he tried to betray him and steal his horse? He was so dead. "You see..... I uh.."  
Gaston stared at him impatiently, "Well? Go on." "Robin was f-feeling cold so I decided to take her home quickly.." If Gaston found out he was lying Lefou knew the deer wouldn't be the only head nailed to the wall. 

"Uh huh." He was totally lying, Gaston thought, well at least he'd saved him a few extra scars from the demon dog. "Come on, we should go home before Robin really does freeze." He gestured to the dog shaking on the floor.  
Lefou quickly scooped up the pup and climbed onto Magnifique, Gaston already holding the reins.

As they walked through the quiet forest, Gaston was suddenly struck with a thought.  
He stopped Magnifique abruptly and turned to look at Lefou.  
"Did you try to steal my horse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed have a nice day! 
> 
> The ending is up to reader interruption, but the last sentence was meant as a joking way.
> 
> Also I hope someone noticed the joke about Lefou tying a belt around Gastons neck in the tavern because I thought that was way to suggestive to not make a joke about

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments for a cute puppy name, I may be hinting at more chapters.


End file.
